


Helpless

by cyndrarae



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: Coda to episode 217 (Distant Sun) - Mon-el has been saved from the Daxamite ship, but is hiding injuries. It so happens that Kara is hiding something too.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching this show and love it! Especially love how cute Mon-el and Kara are together. Ep217 ended with a great conversation between these two, but I sort of wanted to extend that scene, just a little bit :) First time writing in this fandom, do be gentle..

 

“What was that?” Kara turned towards him, frowning softly.

Mon-El straightened up, or at least tried to. “What was what?”

“You whimpered.”

“What?! No I didn’t. I don’t whimper, I don’t even know what whimpering is… you know, second language and all that.”

Kara narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Mon-El tried to scoff and shrug and laugh all at once. Any one of them would have been bad enough. But the trifecta did him in completely, and he ended up gasping for breath instead.

Kara sighed.

They’d just entered her apartment, returning from the DEO after a long day fighting off bounty hunters and rescuing Mon-El from the Daxamite ship. She quickly scanned him up and down with her X-ray vision and a second later, came to stand beside her injured boyfriend.

“Looks like four ribs, bruised, not broken. You’ll live.”

She wrapped one arm around his waist and drew him closer to herself. Mon-El went where he was led, easily, relieved to lean on her for a while. 

“Your mother did this?” She asked, quiet rage simmering in her undertones as she helped him into the bedroom.

Rhea’s handprint across his right cheek was still evident for one and all to see. Mon-El considered just saying ‘yes’, it’d be the fastest way to end the conversation. But something about Kara made him want to be a better person, an honest person.

“Mother’s guards. After they, uh, dragged me to the holding cell.”

“What? Why?”

“Let’s just say, I wasn’t exactly the people’s prince back on Daxam, and leave it at that.”

Kara sighed again.

She put her other arm under his knees, then effortlessly lifted him off the floor and into her arms. Mon-El whimpered again, and this time there was no denying it. Kara carried him the rest of the way, settling him upright onto the bed with all the care in the world, like he was made of glass. It made Mon-El smile, always impressed how Supergirl could reign in her strength when dealing with beings less… resilient than herself.

“My hero,” he drawled, with utmost sincerity, and she rolled her eyes. He tried to draw her down for a kiss but she moved away, on purpose, it seemed.

It took him a second to realize it; another two to gather the courage to say it.

“You’re upset with me.”

“Not with you.”

And she still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Kara pulled his shoes off one by one, then his socks. While he sat there wondering what to say, she moved back up to peel the jacket off his shoulders.

“Ooof, son of a…” Mon-El stopped himself mid-curse. He couldn’t remember which one was the less offensive version, gun or motherless goat.

“Sorry, was that too hard?” Kara asked, worried and apologetic as always. Mon-El wanted to assure her that it wasn’t a case of her overusing her Kryptonian strength. And he intended to, just as soon as he caught hold of his breath…

“Um, just one more,” she said, before reaching for his striped pullover.

And that one stung the most. Mon-El helped as much as he could (which basically meant he didn't resist) while Kara pulled the garment off his head. He let out a muted grunt, one he suspected, was heard from across the street.

“Shh,” Kara hushed him and sat beside him on the bed. Her fingers combed through his hair tenderly, fixing what the stupid pullover messed up.

Mon-El dropped his gaze towards her lips again, and this time she didn’t hesitate. Kara kissed him like she hadn’t in… well, ever. It was impassioned, and fervent and strangely combative, trembling even… as if from too much adrenaline still coursing through their superhuman anatomies.

“I hate it when you get hurt,” she mumbled at last, ditching his mouth to press tiny, desperate kisses all over his face.

Mon-El closed his eyes and let her have her way, mapping every inch of his face and bare chest with her lips and fingertips.

“I’ll be okay. I do heal faster than humans, isn’t that what Winn said?”

She didn’t look too appeased, but also didn’t seem to want to talk about it anymore. Kara lowered her head, entranced by the angry red splotches around his naked rib cage.

“Should have let the medics look at that…”

“I just wanted to come home, with you.”

Her eyes glittered behind her glasses. Why she still had them on, he didn’t know. Maybe they were like what Winn called a defense mechanism. She still wasn’t being herself.

“I’ll get you an ice pack. Don’t have any painkillers here but I can make a quick run. You wouldn’t know if you’re allergic to Ibuprofen, would you?”

“Kara, please just… come sit with me. Please?”

She paused with her back still to him. When she turned around, at least she was smiling again. A familiar whoosh of wind followed, and Mon-El blinked. When he opened his eyes next, Kara sat right beside him, with an ice pack in her hand.

“Show off.”

“Do you want to try lying down?”

Mon-El nodded, and with her help lowered his head back on a pillow. Kara pressed the ice pack to his side, making him wince but quietly. He took her hand in his, holding her close, as if to keep her from walking away again.

“Look, Kara, I-I know what you’re thinking. This… this is all my fault, for having lied to you all this time.”

“Mon-El…”

“If I’d just been honest with you, we might have been better prepared. We might have seen the bounty hunters coming, maybe even my parents… And this time I didn’t just disappoint you, I-I put your life in danger because of my lies and I’m so, so sorry–”

“Stop talking!”  Kara yelled, in her human voice of course. But loud enough to make Mon-El heed and shut up. He looked up at her with wary eyes, fearing the worst. And to think he’d only just got her back…

“Oh, Mon-El,” she began, exhaling with all the exasperation she only seemed to ever have for a certain prince of Daxam.

Her hands bracketed his face, caressing his hair back from his forehead, tugging softly at one ear. “You might be a man after my own heart, but honey, you’re not ready to read my mind just yet.”

Mon-El’s pulse continued to race. He searched Kara’s big blue eyes for clues, and they shone with what looked like amusement and humor. But he still wasn’t sure what she was thinking.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart. Keep them closed, it’s okay…”

Mon-El did as asked. He seemed to have lost his ability to refuse Kara anything of late. He jumped when he felt the cold ice press against the side of his face.

“Shh, you’re so worked up. Relax,” Kara whispered, her voice washing over him soothingly, like balm to his frayed nerves.

The cold tingling sensation moved further down his face, to the underside of his jaw, down to his Adam’s apple bobbing in the middle of his throat. Drops of water dripped down the long column of his neck, and pooled in the little dip at the base, the one they called the suprasternal notch in human language. Mon-El gulped, hard, shivering visibly under Kara’s ministrations.

“Shh, you’re all right now. You’re here and you’re safe. That’s really all I was thinking about.”

Mon-El breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling with a painful jolt every time.

“I just got you back too, you know. And just the thought of losing you again, coming so close…”

“Kara…”

“But… I guess there’s a little bit more to it.” Kara continued, ignoring Mon-El’s interjection. She moved the ice pack down to his ribs, and he gasped again, soundless but so full of ache that had nothing to do with his physical injuries.

“Losing you… it-it paralyzed me. When you left with your mother, by your own will, I felt so… helpless. I’ve been human before, and I’ve been vulnerable, and I tend to lose my powers every three weeks pretty much, but this… this was different.”

Mon-El couldn’t help it. He opened his eyes because he needed to see. And what he saw in her angelic face wasn’t distress, or anger, or even disappointment like he’d feared. Really what he saw was… Kara looking way more exasperated than she’d ever been in all the time he’d known her.

“And to think that I basically handed you to your mom on a silver platter.”

“Wait, I don’t remember sitting on a platter, that’s like a utensil isn’t it?”

Kara half-scowled. But it was also half a smile, so Mon-El took that as a win.

“Seriously, I really thought I’d never see you again.”

Mon-El exhaled in relief, and deep, deep empathy. “Yeah, me neither.”

Kara bent down and found his lips with hers again. There was so much he still had to say. But for now, his lady wanted to kiss, and do… other things to reassure herself that he was really still here. So he went with it.

He moaned brazenly into Kara’s mouth when she ran the ice pack over one of his nipples. His reaction so amused her that she did it again, this time with the other one. Currents of pleasure ran down his spine and congregated at his groin, and without thinking Mon-El arched his hips up in response.

“Ahh!!”

Stupid, goddamn, bruised ribs. Mon-El bit his lip hard, and tried to regain his breath.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry… are you okay? Did I make it worse? Do we need to go back in?”

Mon-El groaned again, but also chuckled even though it hurt to do so, and after a while Kara joined in too.

“Raincheck on the… ice pack-related activities?”

“Agreed.” Kara nodded vigorously. She kissed the tip of his nose, and put the ice pack aside. Then she rose from the bed and stood up.

“No, please don’t go…” the words were out of his mouth before he could bite them down. They sounded just as helpless and panicked as he knew they would.

The Daxamite’s face burned. But his Kryptonian girlfriend just smiled, and took her glasses off, at last.

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere. Just think we need something sugary to continue this conversation…”

She unfurled the duvet and pulled it up to his chest, then pecked on his lips once more, before ambling over to the kitchen to make popcorn.

 

~fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, have you heard this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkO3pqvSOCA. Just something that may or may not have inspired the writer :)


End file.
